1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit-breaker comprising a control assembly and an interrupting chamber. It also relates to a method of assembling such a circuit-breaker, and to an auxiliary member for performing such assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, such a circuit-breaker comprises a control assembly that is associated with an interrupting chamber. The chamber contains a pair of arcing contacts, at least one of which can be moved under the action of the control assembly. The moving contact can thus be moved between two distinct positions, corresponding respectively to opening and to closure of the circuit-breaker.
The above-mentioned control assembly is suitable for storing mechanical energy, in particular by means of the presence of springs. It is also provided with a splined control shaft that can be caused to turn by releasing the mechanical energy stored in the control assembly.
The interrupting chamber is provided with another splined control shaft which, when turned, makes it possible to move the moving contact between the two above-mentioned positions. Finally, a synchronization assembly in the form of a deformable parallelogram is provided for mutually synchronizing the two control shafts.
More precisely, said synchronization assembly is made up firstly of two levers, each of which is provided with a ring suitable for co-operating with a corresponding splined shaft. The facing ends of the levers are also connected together via connection rods hinged to said levers.
When the above-described circuit-breaker is to be assembled, the operator is provided firstly with a control assembly whose splined shaft lies in a given position, and secondly with an interrupting chamber whose control shaft also lies in a given position. Starting from these positions, the operator must then fit the synchronization assembly together, in particular by putting the two rings into co-operation with the two above-mentioned splined shafts.
It is easy to understand that achieving both fits can be particularly difficult. This difficulty is due in particular to the manufacturing tolerances for the various elements of the circuit-breaker.
In this situation, the only economically viable solution consists in modifying the angular position of the shaft of the interrupting chamber so as to enable the two rings and the two shafts to co-operate.
Turning the shaft of the interrupting chamber through an angle that can be as great as several degrees generally results in an inacceptable modification in the position of the moving contact.